John Goodman
|Birthplace = Affton, Missouri |Occupation = Actor |Active Years = 1975-present |Notable Roles =}}John Stephen Goodman (born June 20, 1952) is an American actor. Early in his career, he was best known for playing Dan Conner on the ABC TV series Roseanne (1988–1997; 2018), and its spinoff The Conners (upcoming 2018-), for which he won a Golden Globe Award for Best Actor in 1993. He is also a regular collaborator with the Coen brothers on such films as Raising Arizona (1987), Barton Fink (1991), The Big Lebowski (1998), O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000), and Inside Llewyn Davis (2013). Goodman's voice roles in animated films include Rex in Steven Spielberg's We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Pacha in Disney's The Emperor's New Groove (2000), Baloo in The Jungle Book 2 (2003), and Sulley in Pixar's Monsters, Inc. (2001), and Monsters University (2013). His other film performances include lead roles in Always (1989), The Babe (1992), The Flintstones (1994) and 10 Cloverfield Lane (2016) and supporting roles in Coyote Ugly (2000), The Artist (2011), Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close (2011), Argo (2012), Flight (2012), The Hangover Part III (2013), and Patriots Day (2016). On television, he has had regular roles on Amazon Studios' Alpha House and on the first season of HBO's Treme and has been one of the most frequent hosts of Saturday Night Live, as well as playing guest roles on series such as Community. John Heilpern of Vanity Fair has called him "among our very finest actors". Filmography * Monsters University (2013) (voice) as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan * Argo (2013) * Father of the Pride (2003) (voice) as Larry * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) (voice) as Baloo * Masked and Anonymous (2003) as Uncle Sweetheart * Monsters, Inc. (2001) (voice) as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan * On the Edge (2001/II) (TV) as The Dean (segment "Happy Birthday") * Storytelling (2001) as Marty Livingston ('Non-fiction') * One Night at McCool's (2001) as Detective Dehling * My First Mister (2001) as Benjamin Wilson * Happy Birthday (2000/I) as The Dean * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (voice) as Pacha * Saturday Night Live: Best of the Clinton Scandal (2000) (TV) as Linda Tripp * Normal, Ohio (2000) TV Series as William 'Butch' Gamble/Rex Gamble (original pilot) * Pigs Next Door (2000) TV Series (voice) * Coyote Ugly (2000) as Bill * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) as Oklahoma Cop * O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) as Big Dan Teague * What Planet Are You From? (2000) as Roland Jones * The Runner (1999) as Deepthroat * Bringing Out the Dead (1999) as Larry Verber * Now and Again (1999) TV Series playing the original Michael Wiseman in two episodes. * The Jack Bull (1999) (TV) as Judge Tolliver * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) (V) (voice) as Santa Claus * The Real Macaw (1998) (voice) as Voice of Mac * Dirty Work (1998) (uncredited) as Adrian Riggins the Mayor * The Big Lebowski (1998) as Walter Sobchak * Blues Brothers 2000 (1998) as Mighty Mack McTeer * Fallen (1998) as Jonesy * The Borrowers (1997) as Ocious P. Potter * Pyst (1996) (VG) as King Mattruss * Mother Night (1996) as Maj. Frank Wirtanen * Pie in the Sky (1996) as Alan Davenport * A Streetcar Named Desire (1995) (TV) as Harold 'Mitch' Mitchell * The Flintstones (1995) as Fred Flintstone * Kingfish: A Story of Huey P. Long (1995) (TV) as Huey Long * The Hudsucker Proxy (1994) (as Karl Mundt) as Rockwell Newsreel Announcer * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) (voice) as Rex * Born Yesterday (1993) as Harry Brock * Matinee (1993) as Lawrence Woolsey * Frosty Returns (1992) (TV) (voice) as Frosty the Snowman * The Babe (1992) as George Herman "Babe" Ruth * Barton Fink (1991) as Charlie Meadows * King Ralph (1991) as Ralph Jones * Arachnophobia (1990) as Delbert McClintock * Stella (1990) as Ed Munn * Always (1989) as Al Yackey * Sea of Love (1989) as Det. Sherman * Everybody's All-American (1988) as Lawrence * Roseanne (1988–1997) TV Series as Daniel 'Dan' Conner * Punchline (1988) as John Krytsick * The Wrong Guys (1988) as Duke Earle * Murder Ordained (1987) (TV) as Hugh Rayburn * The Big Easy (1987) as Det. Andre DeSoto * Burglar (1987) as Detective Nyswander * Raising Arizona (1987) as Gale * True Stories (1986) as Louis Fyne * Sweet Dreams (1985) as Otis * Maria's Lovers (1984) as Frank * C.H.U.D. (1984) as Cop in Diner * Revenge of the Nerds (1984) as Coach Harris * Heart of Steel (1983) (TV) as Raymond Bohupinsky * Chiefs (1983) (mini) TV Series as Newt 'Tub' Murray * Eddie Macon's Run (1983) as Hebert * The Survivors (1983) as Commando * The Face of Rage (1983) (TV) as Fred External links * * St. Louis Walk of Fame Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Category:Actors Category:Articles with red links Category:Males